Harry in a Modern Day Hogwarts
by Cam and FemSanzo
Summary: Like the title says Harry goes to Hogwarts in the modern day. Set in 2013. Harry has magical friends from a young age. That are very entreating in the magic world.
1. May 20, 2013

Sanzo: I should really stop listening to music while reading FanFictions….

Cam: So that is where Yui came from.

Sanzo: Yep, but you should know that that is the name of the artist of Again.

Cam: Yeah.

Sanzo: We don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>My name is Seanna Prince, and I'm best friends with Edric Lingwood and Harry Potter. Harry thinks that he is a freak when in reality he's a wizard. Me and Edric have known that Harry was a wizard since he turned our teacher's wig blue.<p>

Oh, and I forgot to mention that me and Edric have magic as well? I did well we do. We've known from the time we were small that we could have magic. We were only proven right when we caused two gigantic lightning bolts to hit our teacher. Good thing no-one was around.

Now though we are eleven and are going to Hogwarts on the first of September. Well Harry isn't, but by all standards he should be going as well.

All three of us are Half-Bloods from well known Pure-Blood families. I'm from the Prince line, Edric is from the Lovegood line, and Harry well his family is probably the best known being the Potters.

Harry though lost his parents at the end of the first war. His mother and father died protecting him from Voldemort. He was only fifteen months old at that time. He was sent to live with his magic hating aunt and uncle.

So now how about we start our story about our years at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Seanna! Hurry up!" Edric yelled from the first floor.<p>

"Coming you dolt!"I yelled grabbing my bag off my plush filled bed.

I was running down the steps and when I made it down them I noticed that Edric was standing just far enough away with his Super Mario Brothers 3DS XL.

You see Edric lives right across the street. He often comes over so we can walk to school together.

"Have you ate yet Seanna?" Edric asked putting his 3DS in his bag.

"Yeah, my mom brought me food not to long ago," I said as we walked out of the house. As we got to the straighter part of the street I pulled out my red 3DS. I started up Mario Kart 7. When Harry joined us in our walk to school I pulled out my MP3 player. I put on Again by Yui. It was from my favorite anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

"Do you have my MP3 player?" Harry asked looking at me.

I nodded and pulled it out of my bag. I kept a hold of his tech because his aunt and uncle, who he lived with, would rather have him dead then in there house.

I plugged in my headphones once we got to school and put my MP3 player into my pocket. Most kids wouldn't risk having their tech on at school, but for as long as I've been in school I've listened to my MP3. If you'd asked any of the teachers I'd had in the past I've never cared enough to allow the others to call me a freak, weird, or even insane. They've stopped calling me those things for the most part, but Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, and his gang still try and get a rise out of us.

"Hey! Freaks!"

We turned to see Dudley. "Hey Dudley do you remember the last time you decided to face us?" I asked looking at him.

He backed up because the last time we faced off he got three days suspension. We walked onto our class.

Now I'd like to continue with this part. but we need to move on.

* * *

><p>Sanzo: Now can you spot all the unmentioned anime references?<p>

Cam: We should have unmentioned anime references in every chapter.

Sanzo: Yes we should. Just review with your answers and if you are the first to have them all we'll mention you in the next chapter.

Cam: We will tell you how many anime references there are in each chapter.

**Sanzo: There are four in this chapter.**


	2. June 29, 2013

Cam: for some reason i started to type my full name then realized what i was doing

Sanzo: That my friend is why I don't use a shorting of my name.

Cam: Its easier that way though.

* * *

><p>I had been on Minecraft working on one of my worlds when the door was slammed open. I turned to see Edric and Harry. "Learn to knock you two," I said as I turned back to my computer.<p>

"Sorry," Harry apologized, before plopping down on my bed. He pulled the the stuffed Ghast into his arms. Edric sat in the chair next to the bookcase of mangas.

"So what should we do on this fine day?" Harry asked to us.

"The bookstore?" Edric asked looking at me.

"Haven't got my allowance yet this week, and we were saving up for pokemon cards were we not?" I asked looking straight at Ed.

"True," he started, "but we could go to the playground near Spinner's End could we not?" Ed said looking at the note book I pulled out. It was black and had nothing on the side he could see.

Harry sat up and said," I'd like that a lot." We all nodded in agreement and headed to where each of our bikes were stored. We all met up on the street. We headed towards Spinner's End with great speed. When we were near the park I hit a ditch too hard and flipped my bike. A metal rod went through my thigh.

"Ed!" I yelled to the boy biking in front of me. Harry stopped and looked at my leg and bent down and picked up my bike. Ed came back and looked at me and cursed a million ways to the moon.

"Well at least this happened near the residential areas," Harry said looking around.

"Most of them are abandoned," I said through gritted teeth.

"There is one of 'the' teachers around here somewhere" Ed said to me.

I nodded and we walked to the only inhabited house.* When we got there Ed knocked on the door, and an older man answered it.

"What do you kids want?" he asked looking at us like he wanted to kill us.

"Well for starters there's a metal rod sticking out of her thigh." Edric said.

"Come in then," the man said looking and sounding reluctant.

The man went to get medical supplies and Ed went with him.

* * *

><p>Edric's POV<p>

I followed the man when he left the room. The rison? To tell him that we have magic.

"Why are you following me boy?" the man asked with a certain amount of disdain in his voice.

"We all have magic. Me and Seanna both know, Harry well… let's just say he lives with muggles that extremely hate magic," I said not flinching at the look he was giving me.

"I see," the man said before walking off. this time I didn't follow, I just went back to my friends.

"Ed you can be such a Gryffindor sometimes," Seanna whispered.

"I am nowhere close to being a Gryffindor," I say half whispering half shouting.

"No but you act like it," She retorted, quite loudly.

Then the man came back. He had several vials of potions on him. He gave me a light blue one. This one I knew to be blood replenisher. Me and Seanna look at each other in alarm at this then we look to Harry.

"Harry aren't the Dursleys going to be home soon? You might want to go home," Seanna said keeping her voice steady.

When Harry had left the house I gave her just enough of the potion. I then handed it back to the man.

"Who are you kids? Also how old are you?" the man asked looking at me.

"Just some kids with a clumsy friend who injures themselves, also we're 11," I say to the man.

"We'll tell you our names as soon as you tell us yours," Seanna said. She had that look in her eye meaning that I better go with her for my mental stability.

"My name is Severus Snape," the man said.

"My name is Seanna Prince. The boy who left is Harry Potter," Seanna said again with that damn look.

Before Seanna could say anything else I say, "My name is Edric Lingwood."

Snape looked at Seanna and asked, "Prince, Is your father Eldridge Prince?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Seanna said looking a little said at the mention of her father.

"He was a few years ahead of me in Hogwarts," Snape said as he started to rub healing salve into her leg, "Does he still brew?"

Seanna grabbed my hand as her eyes started to glisten, "No, he died when I was little."

Snape paused and then said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine I don't remember it well," Seanna said curling up into a ball.

"Do you have any pictures of your father?" Snape asks.

"Only one," she whispers out.

"Its a picture of their whole family together. It was taken when she was two." I say for Seanna.

He nods and leaves the room. He didn't return for close to 20 came back with a dusty photo album in hand.

"I have a few pictures of your father if you would like to see them," said Snape.

"Yes please," she said weakly looking at Snape.

He moved closer and let Seanna look at the pictures. One of the first ones we saw was of her father at about sixteen with a group of eleven year olds. The next made her smile a little. it was of a boy being helped by her dad.

"Is that boy you?" Seanna asked pointing at the boy in the picture.

"Yes. I was good friends with your father during our Hogwarts years despite the age difference. We stayed friends even after we had both left," Snape said softly.

The next picture that we saw that caught my eye was one of her father and her. Seanna was about a year old.

"Where did you get all these pictures of her father?" I ask puzzled.

"He gave most of them to me when he graduated. Theone of him and Seanna was mailed to me when she started to walk," he said.

We then heard the distant pop of apparition. We turned to see my dad.

"You two need to keep better track of time," dad said looking pointedly at us.

"We're sorry we had to make sure Seanna was alright," I told dad.

"Severus Snape is that you?" dad asked looking at Snape.

"Yes I am Jonathan Lingwood," Snape said looking at my dad.

I interrupt their conversation to ask, "Wait how do you know Snape?"

"Went to school with him. Now how did these two troublemakers end up here?" dad asked looking at us with the look.

"Ms. Price managed to injure herself," Snape said.

"Well she is a clutz like that," dad said.

"Uncle!" Seanna yelled looking embarrassed.

"Seanna your mother is worried sick about you, and Edric your mother was about to send the ministry to find you,"dad says.

"Ok Seanna and I will go home then," I say.

"Go get ready then," Dad said and we went to get our bikes.

* * *

><p>3rd Person's PoV<p>

"So I'm going to guess that you didn't tell them that you're related to Seanna?" Jonathan said to Severus.

"No,I couldn't stand to tell them. I left Seanna without a care years ago. I just couldn't tell them," Snape said.

"Severus," Jonathan started, "you do know that Seanna knows very little about her dad's side right?"

"I'll think on telling her," Severus said before sitting down in an armchair.

* * *

><p>* I thought we should of ended chapter one here<p>

**Sanzo: So there are at least two references in this chapter. Both very hard to find.**


End file.
